In general, mathematics relates to numbers and quantities that start with counting and measuring things, may be the foundation of other disciplines such as science and economics, and has been one of the earliest developments in human history. And thus, mathematics has been used in whole social fields including social sciences such as natural sciences, engineering, medicine as well as economics, and it has become a basis for the development of each field.
Mathematics covers not only the concepts of quantities, structures, and spatial changes observed in the natural world, but also those that are not observed in the natural world. And mathematics makes it possible to generalize, abstract and quantify the above concepts, to explain their intrinsic properties, and to grasp the truth. And thus. learning mathematics is not just about computing numbers, but about learning how to think logically about the process of computing and solving complex and difficult problems and learning problem solving capabilities.
However, one of the common problems that most people who try to solve by applying mathematics to certain phenomena, including those who teach mathematics or learn mathematics, are suffering from, was that when learning mathematics, they were more at ease in solving each problem by simply memorizing solutions (ie, mathematical algorithms or mathematical formulas) that differ according to the problem rather than logical understanding of mathematical problems. Therefore, people want to solve problems by relying on mathematical algorithms or mathematical formulas they learned (memorized) in the past, so that when they are trying to solve new problems in the face of new phenomena, they often find it difficult to solve the problem because they can not find a fundamental solution principle.
Accordingly, the present invention intends to facilitate access to mathematical problems by introducing a board for representing a number sequence and a plurality of objects (e.g., embossing and engraving cubes, blocks) meaing numerals, and aims to visually and intuitively recognize the solution process and the solution principle of mathematical problems. Thus, the present invention provides a method, a device, a platform and a teaching aid for enabling logical and accurate understanding of mathematical problems by avoiding the existing drawbacks of simply memorizing solutions to mathematical problems.
Hereinafter, the prior arts related to the present invention of an aiding device (i.e., teaching aid) for teaching mathematics using cubes, blocks, or other tools are simply explained, and then the technical features that the present invention is differentiated from the prior arts will be described in detail as follows.
First of all, KR 0458706 B1 (Dec. 3, 2004) relates to a method for teaching mathematics using block diagrams, which uses a mathematical teaching material made up of light-transmissive rod diagram plate comprising a light-emitting diode having magnetic members and a magnet attached to the light-emitting diode, determines a unknown unit satisfying a given condition for a problem with respect to a problem made up of at least one object and a relation to the object, represents a condition for the object as a block diagram including the determined unknown unit, and performs a computation that satisfies the condition for the corresponding object. By doing so, it provides a mathematics teaching method using a block diagram, which allows the trainee to visually recognize the schematic of the condition or logical relationship of the problem.
The prior art provides a method of calculating a specific mathematical problem by schematizing the problem with a block diagram, and is related in part to the present invention in that it allows a user to visually approach mathematical problems and learn problem solving skills with ease. However, on the other hand, the present invention makes it possible to instantaneously recognize the number to be displayed using engraving cubes, and sequentially display the problem-solving process and the solution principle using the engraving cubes, thereby enabling a logical and accurate understanding of the mathematical problem.
Moreover U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,567 A (Jun. 1, 1982) relates to a mathematical teaching apparatus, which is used as a teaching aid for arithmetic, metric and analytical geometry and elementary algebra, and is formed by a cubic block array comprising a plurality of different size blocks arranged in rows and columns. The prior art allows expressions and computations of expressions using cube blocks of different sizes and combinations of the cube blocks.
The prior art proposes a tool for calculating mathematics using a cube block and relates to the present invention, which provides visually a mathematical computation and a mathematical teaching. However, the present invention utilizes engraving (engraving), emboss, or the combinations thereof to represent a number including a negative number sensuously so that it can be easily recognized. Moreover, the present invention utilizes a plurality of engraving cubes to allow sensuous recognition of large and small actual numbers, and at the same time, the present invention makes it easy to learn the solving process and the principle of the mathematical problem by using the respective engraving and emboss of the cubes. Thus, the above prior art can be said to be different from the present invention in the purpose, embodiment and effect.
Moreover, KR 1598428 B1 (Feb. 23, 2016) relates to a mathematical teaching aid, which arranges a plurality of model cards for performing numerical and arithmetic computations on a board on which a ruler, a grid plate, a stamper, and a vertical line are printed, thereby expressing a mathematical expression for a specific mathematical problem and computing mathematics.
The prior art has some similarities to the present invention in that it allows a mathematical computation to be performed using tools. However, the above prior art allows a user to learn arithmetic computations using the model card for arithmetic computation and the model card for numbers which have different in color by unit such as one-unit, ten-unit or hundreds-unit. Thus, the above prior art has limitations in expressing computational processes for complex mathematical problems such as sequences.
On the other hand, the present invention utilizes a sequence board to arrange or rearrange a plurality of cubes on the sequence board to express computing processes for various mathematical problems, and makes it possible to understand mathematical problems logically and intuitively by visually and intuitively recognizing the solving-processes and the solution principles of the mathematical problems. However, the prior art does not teach or suggest such technical configurations of the present invention.
As described above, most of the prior arts disclosed before filing of the present invention has simply utilized model cards or block diagrams to visually represent and calculate mathematical problems, and has not presented the technical features of the present invention, which utilizes a numerical sequence board, a plurality of cubes, and engraving cubes, enables the number representation to be sensibly and immediately recognized, visually represents various mathematical computations, and thus makes it possible to understand the meaning of the mathematical expression intuitively and stereoscopically.